Frying Pan
by boozyaunt
Summary: My take on how the conversation between Zelda and Edward went when he told the sisters he was marrying Diana.


**[A/N: My thoughts on how the conversation between Zelda and Edward went down when he revealed to the sisters he was marrying Diana.)**

 **FRYING PAN.**

The sound of the frying pan hitting the floor dispersed throughout the kitchen and rang in Zelda Spellman's ears. Green eyes widened in horror - not toward the circling pot beneath her feet, no (Hilda dropped the thing due to her own shock) but toward Edward, her brother.

He'd come to tell the two sisters of a certain bit of news, shaking their world and changing their lives forever - even though he was too stupid to realize it yet.

None of them spoke for several moments. The clanging metal banging against the floor eventually ceased and was replaced with a chilling silence.

It was Zelda's voice that finally filled the air with sound. "A mortal?" spat she toward her brother - not even paying a bit of attention to the blonde bimbo (Diana, was it?) he'd just introduced as his fiancé. The Elders were going to have a field day with this one. "Are you mad? I'm beginning to believe my theory of Mother dropping you on your head as a child has some merit!"

The witch was boiling. It didn't take much to get her inner fire started; one little snap and she was instantly fuming. "You fool."

" _Zelda,_ " came the sweet voice of Hilda trying to make peace, Zelda knew... only fueling her fire more.

Though, she knew her sister - who was usually accepting of just about anyone - was against the engagement, as well. Neck turned and green eyes narrowed toward Hilda. "No, sister, he must be told the truth."

Attention returned to Edward, still not giving the little human the time of day. "It's against our laws, brother. Does she even know _what_ you are?"

Edward wasn't given a chance to respond, for Diana spoke instead.

" _She_ does," answered the woman, forcing Zelda to turn her head and actually look the girl in the eye. She was ugly, simple, and very _small_. And that smug look on her face... Zelda wanted nothing more than to hex the expression right off!

Fantasies of cursing the girl and snapping her in half like the twig she was danced through the eldest Spellman sister's mind. The excitement of watching her break in half was thrilling for the witch. She was twisted, she knew, but she loved that fact about herself.

"I'm perfectly alright with Edward's hobbies," finished Diana. "Who doesn't love a good magic trick?"

A hot, fiery sensation arose within Zelda at the naïve and foolish remark made. _Hobbies? Magic tricks?_ Did she really believe this was all a bloody joke? _Humans!_ Oh, the outrage of them all.

The air in the room thickened more so than moments before. Zelda didn't have to look at Hilda to see her eyes bug out of their sockets. Even Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked as if he was ready to speak up for himself and his fiancé. Though, she beat him to it.

"You _idiot_ girl," insulted she with eyes blazing toward Diana. "You're the prime example for why we have laws against this sort of union. It's so much more than a hobby, and it's certainly nothing like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. You humans wouldn't have the first inclination of how to handle the lifestyle-"

"-Enough," interrupted Edward with a heated tone of his own, standing taller now and finally stepping in. Zelda knew he was used to her rage and it took a lot for him to fight back. "We're in love ‑"

"- _Love?_ Ha! Love is for idiots who forget that being a witch comes with responsibilities that far outweigh such a weak sense of affection," she fought. "It's about loyalty and preservation."

Hilda placed a hand on Zelda's arm, causing the witch to turn her attention toward her younger sister. Heated green eyes looked from her sister's hand on her forearm to Hilda's eyes, as if to say, _'you know how I feel about being touched.'_ Her sister removed her hand.

Hilda rolled her eyes at Zelda before looking to Edward. Zelda watched as Hilda's expression softened. "She's not wrong," spoke her sister.

"Of course I'm not. There will be consequences if you decide to go through with this, Edward. And you'll be taking your family down with you."

Edward shook his head. It was obvious he wanted no more of their input. "I don't care. I have to go by what I feel. We're in love, and we're getting married. Either the pair of you support it or you don't."

Raging green eyes bore into Edward. Could he really be so daft to not think beyond the tightness in his pants? Diana was obviously a simple girl with no prospect of a future in their world! Was he really that mental? What enraged her the most was he didn't even consider his family or what they would suffer, if he chose to break the laws he was bound to. _Idiot!_ she mentally cursed him.

Her anger grew and grew until she wasn't able to contain it any longer. Bending down to grab the frying pan at her feet, Zelda stood and whacked Edward with a good blow to the head. Diana screamed and Hilda shouted, "Zelda!"

Chest heaved as the adrenaline became all too much whilst eyes followed his fall. Blood pooled around him, and a good bit of her tension subsided at the sight of her brother laying lifeless beneath her feet.

It wasn't until the sound of Diana who was now sitting beside Edward sobbing and crying up at her, "how could you?" that Zelda's attention was brought back to the present.

A tiny hint of a smirk appeared upon her lips. "Calm yourself, dear. He'll rise in the morning. This is all apart of the hobby you claimed to be on board with." Diana was left staring at her in obvious shock, horror and confusion, causing Zelda's pride to swell.

After returning the pan to her sister, Zelda turned on her heels to leave the kitchen. "Hilda, bury our dear brother in the back garden, would you? He can crawl his way out in the morning." She stopped in her tracks, turning slightly toward the pair of them and eyeing Diana once more. "Welcome to the family, darling," greeted Zelda with disdain and no intention of ever making her feel welcome.

And with that, she left.

She remained furious toward her brother and his lack of care for their family or his responsibility to their coven. She feared not only for him, but for all of them... and it completely sickened her to know he wasn't the slightest bit concerned.

There would be consequences for his actions, and she only prayed she and Hilda were shown mercy when it was time for Edward's debt to be paid.


End file.
